Desire
by Uneasy Conscience
Summary: Cause this is the kind of stuff M-rated fanfictions should have. After-shower sex. Yes please. Make sure to read the AN also. Thank you.


He had slipped out of the bathroom after turning off the water, leaving me standing in the shower alone. I caught up to him, grabbed his arm, and pushed him to the wall. There was a flash of his crimson eye before our lips smashed together. The instant I felt our hips grind against each other, Break purred into my mouth. I responded with a growl. Arms laced around my neck, and he tilted his head for a deeper kiss.

That just wasn't enough for me.

Sliding my hands under Break's thighs, I pulled him up and pressed him more firmly against the wall. He reacted with a small surprised sound, but his legs wrapped around me for further support and a sign that this stupid clown didn't mind where he was.

Since our kiss had ended, I took the moment to take in the pale perfection of him in the steamy bathroom lighting. His white, white skin was flushed from the shower, still warm to the touch. I saw water still dripping from his hair. One such droplet trailed down his cheek to his jaw, clung to his chin, then fell and disappeared to wherever our bodies met. I caught the beginnings of a puddle at his collar bone, and dragged my tongue there. Break sighed out a beautiful moan, tangling his fingers into my much darker hair. I slid my hands down to cup his backside and pushed up a little more to match the angle of my hips.

I had to see that vulnerable look on his face.

The muscles in my arms relaxed as I lowered him onto me. My companion's head fell back against the wall; mouth wide, eyes closed. I found him hot, open, muscles already soothed by the hot shower spray. My mouth latched onto his neck, where I gave a gentle bite and a groan accompanied by a sigh. I pushed, and pushed, and the deeper I went the tighter he grabbed my hair. One of his hands rested on the wall to better support his body. That could have been why he could rock his hips against my thrusts. I knew I wasn't hitting the right spot when I moved my hips faster, drawing a desperate whine out of Break. I knew the kinds of sounds he could make for me. Pulling out, I slowly lowered Break to the ground and gave him the best demanding look I could muster.

"Get on your knees," I whispered. Fuck, not even my voice wanted to work right. My face burned with embarrassment, but Break just smirked in that wicked way that made my stomach tighten and complied. He said something to me, but I didn't pay much attention as I got behind him and leaned over to run my tongue over his spine.

Break arched his back and sighed. "Raven~."

I placed my lips beside his ear and rested a hand on his hip. "Say my real name," I insisted, and proceeded to shove myself inside without warning.

He cried out, lifting his head so that it pressed against my shoulder for a moment. It was an endlessly fleshy sound, but his moans (and mine) followed suit. I could brush the spot inside Break that made his arms weak so that he fell onto his elbows and hid his face. He cried my name over and over, like candy that melted on my tongue. It was then that the growing pleasure began to override my control. Almost as if sensing it, Break came back up on his hands and slammed his body back against mine. Maybe he was close too.

I hovered over him and placed my hands behind his. There was no force but the movements of our bodies seeking each other out, draining pleasure out of each other with so much more left over. I saw a flash of his hand raise up to touch my face. Placing my lips to his ear once more, I said Break's name with an eagerness that gave his sounds an edge of a smile to them. I don't know if he was smiling; my eyes were hardly open. I could care less about his stupid smile right now. Especially since that last thrust threw both of us over the edge and into euphoria. The orgasm came hard and fast, in which I dropped my head to press my mouth to his back once, before my toes curled and all I could manage was a spasm of muscles and a long moan. Break happily joined me in this last chorus before nearly losing his balance.

With one last ounce of energy I had, I pulled myself out of him and wrapped an arm around his stomach, and weakly threw our bodies back to rest against the wall. My heart pounded so loudly in my chest that I was surprised I could hear Break's soft chuckle in front of me. Without a doubt, he could feel my pulse against his back. I could feel his as I wrapped my arms around him and remembered how to breathe. My closed eyes debated on opening when a shaky hand brushed fingers over my cheek, but instead I let Break touch me and place a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you, my not-so-useless Raven~."

* * *

**Author's Note**:  
So uh. Yeah. This is mostly for fandom satisfation. I wasn't trying to make it in-character, nor was there a particular point to this. I figured that there are some fangirls (or even fanboys!) that just want to read a good fuck. Really. I know I'm one of them. 8D

So, I hope you liked it. =w= This is my OTP, f'sho.

Maybe when I get my head out of the clouds I can write something serious. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS. PLEASE. ;A; I'M BEGGING. I DON'T NORMALLY BEG.


End file.
